


Zhe Flesh Is Veak

by giddytf2



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddytf2/pseuds/giddytf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘It means a great deal to him that this isn’t just a mindless fuck to Medic. It means something to him, and he wants Medic to feel the same. He wants Medic to want this, to want <i>them</i>, as much as he does.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zhe Flesh Is Veak

**Author's Note:**

> Thank weeniehatgeneral for this one. It was her prompt: [a tf2 porn fic where the only dialogue is their in-game lines](http://weeniehatgeneral.tumblr.com/post/39314076087/a-tf2-porn-fic-where-the-only-dialogue-is-their) that inspired me to write this as well as attempt screenplay writing or something. I may have cheated a _bit_ though, since I used the lines but not necessarily the exact tone/volume of said lines. It’s probably going to induce LOLs more than sexy mood but oh well, hope you guys enjoy the story anyway. Soundtrack is Marc Moulin’s [Balek](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWd7qAyYW-M). Sexy tune!

[Heavy’s room in 2Fort. It is lit by one bedside lamp. The room’s door slams behind Heavy and Medic as they stagger to the bed, Medic half-carried by Heavy in huge, muscular arms while they kiss feverishly with open mouths and shut eyes.]

[Heavy removes the Medi-Pack from Medic’s back and tosses it onto the floor. Heavy almost squashes Medic on the bed when Medic lands on it with him on top. Medic laughs, a high-pitched, soft sound that Heavy has not heard before from his new lover, a sound that seems to be his and his alone, and it drives him wild. It compels his large hands to rip off Medic’s coat, unbuttoned vest and dress shirt, to bare Medic’s torso to his wide, focused eyes. The camera zooms in on Heavy’s lust-laden face.]

 **Heavy** : [low, quietly] Did you think I vould forget you?

[Camera cuts to a close-up of Medic from the waist up, showing him sprawled on crimson bed sheets, with his spectacles, red tie and gloves. He returns Heavy’s amorous gaze with his own. He’s biting his lower lip, trying not to smile at Heavy’s intense enamor. He doesn’t reply Heavy but Heavy doesn’t seem to mind. Heavy leans down and kisses Medic again, a slow and deep kiss.]

 **Heavy** : [murmuring into Medic’s lips] Oh no, _you_ I do not forget!

[Heavy leaves a trail of swift kisses and nibbles down Medic’s neck and chest, sucking on perked nipples and nuzzling soft chest hair. Medic moans and squirms with delight, his eyes shut, his lips curved up in a smile, his hands clutching at Heavy’s head as Heavy goes lower, _lower_. Medic giggles when Heavy tears away his pants like paper, his eyes open again, gleaming with desire and awe at Heavy’s brute strength. He isn’t wearing any underwear, and Heavy stares at his hardening cock with a lascivious grin.]

 **Heavy** : Little, _little_ man.

[Medic giggles again, at the irony of Heavy’s words, at Heavy’s small joke. It isn’t the first time Heavy has seen him naked. Certainly not the first time Heavy has seen his erection, and a satisfactorily sized one at that. As Heavy stares, his cock hardens more, arching up against his belly, a bead of pre-come forming at its tip. He shudders once beneath Heavy’s hungry stare, reveling in the power Heavy has over him, the power _he_ has over Heavy.]

 **Medic** : [whispering] Zhe flesh is veak.

[The camera cuts to Heavy’s face again. Heavy grunts in agreement. Heavy’s tongue snakes out and slides across a dark pink lower lip, coating it with a sheen of saliva, drawing Medic’s eyes to it. He watches Heavy climb off the bed to strip. Heavy’s bandolier lands with a thud next to his Medi-pack. Heavy is more careful with his own clothes, stripping them off slowly, making a rewarding show out of it. Medic has seen Heavy naked before as well, in the showers, but never like _this_.]

[Medic stares at Heavy’s erect cock once Heavy is utterly nude. Flaccid, it is already massive, far bigger than any belonging to the other team members. Erect, it borders a tad on terrifying to Medic. He’s never had another man’s cock inside him. Much less one as big as _that_. Heavy laughs good-naturedly at his wide-eyed stare.]

 **Heavy** : Da. I am giant!

[Heavy strokes his erection from hilt to tip. It bounces when Heavy lets it go, and Medic continues to gape at it, licking his own lips. It really is enormous, just like –]

 **Heavy** : Bologna! Hahahaha!

[Medic rolls his eyes at the predictable food comparison, but he is also smiling. Heavy isn’t all that far off with the aforementioned comparison. The thought of Heavy’s enormous cock pushing into him, stretching him oh so wide and _good_ makes Medic moan again. Heavy sees his apparent excitement, his _joy_ , and becomes even more excited himself. Heavy smiles once more.]

 **Heavy** : I feel good. It is good day to be giant man.

[Heavy lets out a low groan when Medic slithers off the bed, kneels on the floor and touches and then grasps his cock. Medic has taken off his gloves, and his palms and fingers are warm and calloused. Here, the camera’s view is through Heavy’s eyes. Medic strokes him fast in a corkscrew motion, fondling his balls as well, licking the head of his cock and gazing up at him with half-lidded, wicked eyes. Heavy pets Medic’s hair and hums with satisfaction. His knees are growing weak from the delicious stimulation, but he locks them in place.]

 **Heavy** : I feel bigger. [laughs, smiling with amusement] Good. _Good_.

[The camera zooms in on Medic sucking ardently on a quarter of Heavy’s throbbing cock, mouth stretched and eyes shut from bliss. Then the camera cuts to Heavy, who stands with his head tilted back, smiling to himself, his large hands cupping Medic’s head with care. Medic grips the rest of Heavy’s cock with one hand while the other is stroking himself. Medic’s leather boots squeak against the floor when Heavy suddenly grabs him, lifts him off the floor and deposits him on the bed again. Before he can complain about being tugged away from Heavy’s cock, he cries out at Heavy pinning his arms down on the bed and enveloping his erection _and_ balls in an extensive, hot mouth.]

 **Medic** : [breathily] Wunderbar!

[Heavy doesn’t give him time to become accustomed to the sensations. Heavy sucks Medic’s cock fiercely, bobbing his head to rub his lips and tongue along its length, causing Medic to writhe and moan over and over. When his tongue presses against the underside of Medic’s cock, Medic bucks and exclaims his name. When he swallows Medic’s cock till he is nose-deep in soft, pubic hair and continues to suck and lick, Medic freezes in a surfeit of pleasure, panting to the point of hyperventilation, long legs wrapped around his shoulders so hard that they ache. Medic comes without warning, spurting down his throat, convulsing in his mouth and throat, against his hands that still pin Medic down on the bed.]

[Medic is still panting as Heavy lets Medic’s softening cock slip out from his mouth. Heavy grins at the beatific expression on Medic’s flushed face. He licks his own lips and tastes his lover on them.]

 **Heavy** : Moist and delicious! Hahaha!

[Heavy climbs onto the bed between Medic’s legs. He strokes Medic’s leather-encased shins, then Medic’s sinewy thighs. Medic opens his eyes and grins up at him, touching his face with trembling hands. Heavy kisses Medic’s fingers, then on the lips, then leans back, his eyes honed in on the inviting crevasse of Medic’s buttocks. The camera zooms in as he caresses the warm flesh between those firm buttocks, the tip of his right forefinger pressing against the puckered opening to Medic’s lithe, hairy body. Medic squirms under the touch and sends Heavy a gaze of lusty anticipation.]

 **Medic** : _Ooh_! Vhat is happening now?

[The camera faces Heavy. Heavy gets a bottle of lubricant from the top drawer of the bedside table. He squirts a liberal amount of the solution on his right palm and coats the second and third fingers of his right hand with it. The camera then cuts to Medic’s face. Medic is now gazing at Heavy with wide, trusting eyes, though for an instant, Heavy had seen apprehension flash across Medic’s face. He heats up the lubricant with a few exhalations. He gives Medic a reassuring smile. Medic’s gaze drops from his face to his lubricated fingers.]

 **Heavy** : [quietly, almost to himself] Da, this vill help.

[Medic’s legs fold up and spread when Heavy massages the lubricant around and on the tiny entrance of his body. Medic is clearly enjoying it, his face relaxed, moaning faintly, spreading his legs more whenever one of Heavy’s fingertips presses hard enough that it almost enters him. Heavy knows how gigantic his fingers are compared with other men’s fingers. He has to be careful, even with ample amounts of lubricant. A jolt runs through Medic when Heavy finally pushes in one finger, up to the second knuckle. Medic’s eyes widen, then become half-lidded again as Heavy strokes him inside.]

 **Medic** : _Ooooh_ , much better.

[Heavy’s breaths quicken, just a bit, when Medic reaches down with one hand between those long legs to caress his wrist, his forearm. It means a great deal to him that this isn’t just a mindless fuck to Medic. It means _something_ to him, and he wants Medic to feel the same. He wants Medic to want this, to want _them_ , as much as he does.]

[Heavy slides his finger in deeper. Medic squirms again, brows furrowing, and Heavy reminds himself to be slow, be _gentle_. He cautiously curls his finger upwards, in search of that special spot within that will bring even more pleasure to Medic. He knows he’s found it when Medic stiffens and constricts around his finger, giving him a taste of _his_ pleasure that is to come. Medic’s mouth has fallen open. His eyes are so wide that Heavy can see the whites around the blue irises behind the lenses of Medic’s spectacles.]

 **Medic** : Wuhoohh _ohhh_! Vhat a _curious_ sensation!

[Heavy chuckles, amused and all the more stirred by Medic’s uninhibited, honest reactions. He enthusiastically rubs the spot, his breaths quickening again at the sight of Medic drawing his own legs up even higher with hands under knees, spreading them as far as they can go so Heavy’s finger can go in deeper, _deeper_. The camera is again looking through Heavy’s eyes at Medic. Medic is babbling in a mix of German and English, his eyelids fluttering, his knuckles white as he holds onto his legs. At the very moment Medic is about to come, Heavy pulls his finger out. It takes Medic several seconds to realize it, so absorbed in the stimulation as he is.]

 **Heavy** : [outwardly stern voice, eyes twinkling] I am not done vith you yet!

[He smirks at Medic’s petulant pout. It’s adorable and does strange things to his heart, but he’s smarter than to mention that right now. Medic has already come once. He wants Medic to come a second time with him _inside_.]

[He squirts out some more lubricant and massages it in Medic. Medic doesn’t make a sound as he pushes in two fingers to stretch Medic’s inner muscles, but Medic’s wriggles are slightly different this time. Medic’s brows are creased from discomfort. Heavy gently removes one finger then continues to stretch Medic with just his forefinger, observing Medic’s face for any more signs of pain. He’s known Medic long enough that he expects Medic to snap at him anytime now, to get on with it and just _fuck_ already, adequately stretched hole or no. And sure enough –]

 **Medic** : [accent much stronger] You are trying my _patience_!

[Heavy thinks Medic’s crabby frown is adorable too, but he’s also smarter than to mention that. Ever. He shushes Medic by lubricating his own cock with both hands and making sure Medic has an excellent view of it. Light from the bedside lamp reflects off the thick coating of lubricant when he’s done. He doesn’t comment on Medic’s breathing hastening as he looms over Medic and uses his right hand to align his erection with Medic’s slick opening. Medic sucks in an audible breath when the head of his cock nudges it, seeking entry.]

 **Medic** : [outwardly gleeful] Ooh! Zhis is exciting!

[Medic’s face betrays nothing, but Heavy hears the tiny snag in his voice. His beloved doktor is scared. He has to go slow, _slow_ , although his entire body – especially his engorged cock – is demanding that he thrust in, in,  _in_ until he can’t go any farther, _right now_. His first thrust pushes the head of his cock past tight rings of muscle. He employs almost all his willpower to halt there and remain motionless, his arms straight columns of quivering brawn, his noisy exhalations leaving his flared nostrils as gusts. Medic has grabbed his forearms and is digging long, slender fingers into their skin. Medic’s breaths are even noisier than his, causing Medic’s well-formed, hirsute chest to heave. Medic’s eyes have scrunched shut, his mouth open in a silent cry, and Heavy begins to withdraw, unable to bear seeing Medic suffer.]

[Heavy goes stationary at Medic’s warning glare at him. He doesn’t comment either on the glistening of Medic’s eyes. Medic seizes his hips, urging him to thrust in, to not _stop_. He inhales deeply once, twice. Then, he surges forward, giving in to the mandate of his aroused body, gazing at Medic’s face as the pain there is steadily replaced by pleasure. When three-quarters of his length is in, Medic tosses his head back and gasps. He grips Medic’s shins and spreads Medic’s legs so he has a clear view of his cock entering Medic, inch by inch, a clear view of Medic’s hands reaching down to caress the hot, slick place where their bodies are connected.]

 **Medic** : [shouting] _Wunderbar_!

[Medic’s voice is freed with the first full thrust. The shrill noise of gratification that then springs from deep within Medic with the next thrust is akin to a lightning of the same ecstasy striking Heavy, to a truly powerful ÜberCharge that galvanizes every cell in his body and drives all rationality out of his brain. He immediately pistons in and out, fast and _hard_ , his hips slapping against Medic’s backside, his forceful movements rocking the bed. When Medic starts to pant harshly and grapples at his hands on Medic’s shins, Heavy slows down his thrusts, afraid of going too far, of hurting his lover. The camera cuts to Medic’s flushed, sweat-dotted face.]

 **Medic** : [hoarsely, sharply] Keep it up! _Keep it up_!

[Heavy lets out a rumbling, pleased growl at Medic spreading his own buttocks with his fingers, at Medic staring up at him with so much lust, so much _love_ in those stunning blue eyes. Da, _da_ , he will give Medic the ultimate orgasm tonight, give his cherished doctor the ultimate ‘little death’, as Spy would call it.]

 **Heavy** : [huskily] I am going to kill you, and kill you, and _kill you_!

[He punctuates each phrase with a thrust to the hilt, a roguish grin on his flushed face. The camera shows Medic tossing his head on the rumpled bed sheets, at Medic’s open-mouthed smile.]

 **Heavy** : Take that! And _this_! AND _THAT_!

 **Medic** : Ja! _Ja_! _JAAAAA_!

[Medic’s hands are now tearing at the bed sheets. Medic is panting harshly again, his erection bouncing against his flat belly, leaking pre-come all over the fine hairs of said belly. Medic is close, _very_ close. Heavy releases Medic’s legs and leans over Medic with his hands on either side of Medic’s head, almost bending Medic double. The new position deepens his thrusts even more, and Medic tells him how much he’s enjoying the increased intensity of their lovemaking.]

 **Medic** : [shouting hoarsely] I am on fire! Fire, fire, _fire_! _FIIIIIREEEEEE_!

 **Heavy** : Yes! Very good! Very good, very, _very_ good!

[Again, he punctuates each phrase with a vigorous thrust. He’s getting close himself, close to the brink and tumbling off into nirvana, but he wants to go over only after Medic so he can see his lover in throes of ecstasy while he is inside him, see Medic coming so fucking hard because of _him_.]

 **Medic** : [screaming] _AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!

[Medic goes rigid, then convulses from head to toe, thick and white come jetting out from his cock and spattering his quivering chest and stomach. Heavy expends _all_ his willpower now to restrain his own imminent orgasm, gritting his teeth as Medic’s inner muscles clench agonizingly around his cock. _Gospodi_ , it feels so _good_ , so _amazingly good_ , and when Medic, limp on the bed in the aftermath of his orgasm, gazes up at him and smiles at him so _beautifully_ , it is inevitable that he loses the battle with his body, his mind shattered, his soul a freed light that zips to the ends of the universe and back in a heartbeat.]

 **Heavy** : [roaring] I'm coming for you! Raaaargh! _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH_!

[Somehow, he manages to stay on his elbows on top of Medic when he returns to his senses from the magnificent explosion of pleasure. He is still inside Medic, though gradually softening. He hasn’t come so hard in … _ever_. Medic is caressing his chest, his neck, the side of his face. After catching his breath, he bows his head to kiss Medic on the lips and all over Medic’s flushed face, so grateful for this handsome German man’s presence in his life.]

 **Heavy** : [against Medic’s lips, softly] I should have done this long ago!

[Medic chuckles, his eyes warm and crinkled. They kiss once more. Then, Medic’s eyelids flicker shut for a moment, then open again.]

 **Medic** : [whisper] Fess …

[Heavy has learned some German since he became acquainted with Medic. For Medic to admit to being genuinely tired, especially after their passionate lovemaking, it is a sign of trust, trust that Heavy would not laugh at him or take advantage of his vulnerability right now. It gladdens Heavy’s heart, and he nuzzles Medic’s face, smiling when Medic nuzzles him back.]

 **Heavy** : [murmuring, eyes twinkling] You are dead, not big surprise. Killing you is full time job now.

[Medic chuckles again, at the double entendre of Heavy’s remarks, then smiles at him. It is a smile of pure contentment that pierces Heavy’s heart like an arrow. He wants to see that smile always. Always.]

 **Medic** : I feel like a million Deutsche Mark! _Stupendous_! [stroking Heavy’s cheek] Vell done!

 **Heavy** : [grinning] I am very happy! You are great doctor! [laughs happily, then hugs Medic tight] I _love_ this Doktor!

[The camera zooms out to show them rolling about on the bed as they kiss and touch each other everywhere they can. The whole time, Heavy remains inside Medic, sliding out little by little as they do so. Medic is reclined on his back when Heavy finally withdraws completely, and Heavy glances at Medic’s face just as a wince appears for a fleeting second upon it. Despite Medic’s objection, Heavy gently parts Medic’s legs. In the illumination of the bedside lamp, he is aghast to see a streak of red on Medic’s left inner thigh. Medic is bleeding.]

[Medic presses fingers on his lips before he can say anything. Medic gestures at the Medi-Gun on the floor, and Heavy scrambles to the edge of the bed to obtain it and bring it to Medic. Medic has removed his tie from his neck to wipe himself between his legs. The tie being red in color, Heavy can’t tell how much blood there is on it. After flinging the soiled tie over the side of the bed, Medic strips off his boots and flings them in the same direction as the tie. Without hesitation, Heavy moves the lever on the Medi-Gun forward and trains it on Medic’s lower body, humbled as the Medi-Gun’s bright red beam heals the small tear he’d caused.]

[Medic presses fingers to his lips another time when he attempts to speak, to apologize for his brutality.]

 **Medic** : [softly] Zhe healing is not as revarding as zhe hurting.

[Heavy nods, understanding the message behind the line, humbled again by his lover. He cuddles Medic tight to his body and gives Medic a kiss on the crown of his head. Medic doesn’t protest.]

 **Heavy** : [into Medic’s hair] Ve make good team.

[For that, Medic kisses him on the collarbone. Soon, they’re rolling about on the bed again, kissing and fondling each other, play-wrestling when Medic shoves him onto his back and straddles his belly with an impish grin, daring him to be rough. Eventually, Medic scurries to the other side of the bed on all fours and glances back at him, displaying that impish grin again. When Medic wriggles that pert bottom at him, he laughs with glee, leaping at Medic and laughing even louder after Medic gracefully evades his ambush.]

 **Heavy** : Ooohhhh, run, _run_ , I'm coming for you!

[In the morning, at breakfast in the dining hall, Spy is unable to figure out why Heavy has a huge smile on his face every time Heavy glances at him. The rest of the team, on the other hand, have their share of amusement and bafflement at Heavy and Medic bursting into boyish sniggers at Soldier’s first rant of the day. Soldier’s just being his usual oddball self, that’s all. And who can blame the guy for being traumatized after enduring a horrific nightmare last night that involved noisy, giant bears rutting and naked men with funny accents running amok in the fort?]

 

 

**Fin**


End file.
